


Thunderbolt and Lightning, Very Very Frightening Me

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Lighting strikes, Peter get scared... Luckily Tony's there to make it better





	Thunderbolt and Lightning, Very Very Frightening Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightParker/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [BrightParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightParker/pseuds/BrightParker) in the [marvel_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_movieverse) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Some hardcore fluff- something happens to make Peter uneasy and he ends up cuddling with Tony in his bed and falling asleep. NO STARKER- just the son/father kind of thing. I'm 16 and when I used to get really bad panic attacks last year I'd go to my parents and at night, It'd be really cool to see a fic with lots of cuddly sleepy bois, especially Tony. MORE CUDDLE FICS
> 
>  ----
> 
> It's quite short but hopefully, you'll still like it!

The first rumble of thunder was what woke Peter up from an unready uneasy sleep, the flash outside had him hiding in his closet trembling. He wrapped his arms around his knees and wished his hearing wasn’t as good as it was, there’s a baby crying a few buildings away and Peter couldn’t blame it - he wanted to cry too.

He tried desperately to remember Tony’s breathing thing but it was hard when he was already flying head first into a panic attack, the next rumble shook the windows and Peter was lost to the panic as he ducked his head and cried helplessly.

_Such a baby,_  Peter thought,  _I’ve stopped loads of bad guys that could have killed me but I panic over the weather!_

He jumped and muffled his own scream with his hand, trying not to wake the others, when the closet door was opened. A sleepy looking Tony Stark stood looking down at him before he wordlessly reached down and hefted Peter up onto his hip, Peter opened his mouth to ask what was happening but the flash of lightning buried him in Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony didn’t speak until he had put Peter down on his own bed and fiddled with the curtains to make the room even darker, a whimper slipped out Peter’s mouth at the sound of thunder drawing closer and Tony gave him a soft smile before grabbing something out of his drawers and opened the little case. They almost looked like the communicators they used in battle but smaller and the pair Tony was holding was red and blue, Tony sat on the bed and brushed Peter’s hair away from ears to fit them in.

Suddenly, the noises dulled and Tony was smiling hopefully as he spoke “Better?”

“Y-Yeah, what are they?” Peter asked confused, the curtains didn’t block the lightning out completely but it the flashes weren’t as harsh as they had been in Peter’s room and he could barely hear the thunder anymore, it was almost like a purr instead of a growl.

“The first attempt at communicators, they block too much of the battle out but you can hear each other perfectly” Tony explained as he settled back into his bed, Peter frowned at him as he realised how lonely Tony looked in the bed - he often noticed Tony looked a little lonely before he noticed Peter “Lots of the people in the Tower have trouble sleeping so they have these to help them, most of them aren’t linked to each other like this so I can turn it o-“

Peter was instantly shaking his head “No, please don’t, y-you’re voice is calming me down… I-I would just panic because I know it’s still there” he worried and looked away bashfully until he squeaked and flailed as Tony dragged him down and under the sheets, an arm locked him place as he rested with his head on Tony’s chest.

“Then you’ll just  _have to_  stay here and listen to me rattle on until I bore you to sleep” Tony teased making Peter laugh a little but he shuffled a little and wrapped his own arm across Tony’s waist comfortably, he never realised how soothing listening to Tony’s faint heartbeat and breathing would be as he settled in the rhythm of his breathing as well - feeling his chest rise and fall.

“Sounds good to me” Peter mumbled with a yawn, he couldn’t see Tony’s fond smile beaming down at him but Tony couldn’t see his own smile back.

“Do you normally just hide like that when it storms?” He asked as he started running his fingers through Peter’s hair making him melt further as he nodded “Next time, you come to me straight away and I’ll make it go away”

“Okay, Dad” Peter slurred and apparently he wasn’t of what he said or how Tony tensed up before he calmed back down making him shake his head and give Peter’s head a light scratch with his blunt nails.

They had called each other ‘Dad’ and ‘Son’ jokingly, but they both knew their relationship had gone way past mentoring a long time ago and Tony would be the first to admit he cared, probably, too much about the kid.

“You’re not talking” He whined as he wriggled against Tony’s side making him tutt with a laugh.

“Never had someone whine _I’m_  not talking enough” he teased making Peter just whine again and cuddled deeper into his arms “Sorry Petey, I’m just gonna ramble on and you just lay here and try to sleep, okay?” Peter nodded and Tony started to talk, he went through plans for SI and worked out bugs in his head for some of his new inventions and some upgrades for his older ones.

He could tell when Peter’s body relaxed even more and his breathing slowed that he had fallen asleep, Tony was halfway to asleep himself as he muttered “I don’t know how I accidently adopted you, but I’m so glad I did”

“M’glad too” The voice startled him before he realised Peter had just mumbled in his light sleep, Tony smiled as he slipped asleep as well.

 

Pepper stormed in to the bedroom after Tony had missed his team meeting at SI and missed all the calls from her and Rhodey to find him and Peter still curled up together, one of Tony’s hands still sat in Peter’s hair. She calmed down in a second and took a few pictures of the sweet scene to show Rhodey and send to Tony later like they normally do when they find Tony curled up and sleeping.

* * *

 

The next time a storm rolled in, Peter was running down the hall and wriggling his way into Tony’s bed. Tony was already awake and going through his drawer to find Peter’s earplugs and helping him put them in before bringing him down into his arms and whispering to him gently, Peter settled quickly and curled into him with ease. They fell asleep quicker this time and Pepper wasn’t the one to find them.

 

Steve knocked on the door and frowned when there was no response, he gently opened the door and stepped inside to see Tony fast asleep and the boy in question sleeping away next to him. Bruce had gone to talk to Peter and couldn't find him anywhere so raised an alert with the others, Steve being the one to realise that Tony was also missing decided to check his room. He chuckled softly and snapped his own photo on his phone to show the others, who definitely wouldn’t admit to cooing over the pair.


End file.
